Diskussion:Avatar – Aufbruch nach Pandora
DVD Weiß jemand, wann der Film auf DVD herauskommt? Lord Cantess ~ Die Macht ist stark in dir! 23:26, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Soviel ich mitbekommen hab im April. Ventress 12:43, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) 3 D Technik Wie schon meiner Benutzer Versionsgeschichte zu entnehmen ist habe ich diesen Kinofilm 9 mal gesehen. Davon zwei mal auf einer 2D Riesenleinwand. Alle diese jeweils 9 mal 180/162/161min35s Minuten (Wochenprogramme) waren einzig in der Amerikanischen Englischen Orginalfassung. Aufgefallen dabei ist mir, weil ich einmal ganz hinten links und einmal hinten rechts sass, dass diese fuer das Sehen in 3 D nicht die besten Plaetze sind. Am besten ist vorne Reihe 5 bis 10 in der Mitte. Da ist die Wirkung der 3 D Technik und der 3 D Brille am besten. Nun die Fragen warum ist das so? Habe ich den JCA Artikel zur 3 D Technik uebersehen oder gibt es den noch nicht? 82.109.84.114 09:29, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Das wird wohl zum einen mit der Polarisation des Lichts und der natürlichen stereoskopischen Sicht zu tun haben. Ich habe in den vergangenen Wochen auch ein bisschen mit 3D in Computerspielen experimentiert und dabei festgestellt, dass sich der 3D Effekt auch mit den alten Rot-Cyan-Brillen ändert, wenn man den Kopf vor dem Monitor nach links oder rechts bewegt ohne dass sich das Monitorbild um ein einziges Pixel ändert. Vermutlich hängt das damit zusammen, dass man gewohnt ist, in der Realität senkrecht auf ein Objekt zu blicken. Wenn man Schräg auf die Leinwand (oder den Monitor) guckt, ist die Projektionsfläche allerdings trapezförmig, weil der eine Rand des Bildes weiter entfernt ist, als der andere. Da das Bild aber in der Frontalperspektive aufgenommen bzw. gerendert wurde, erscheint das Bild bei der Ansicht von der Seite ungewohnt. Das ist aber nur meine unfundierte selbst zusammengereimte Erklärung. Ich hab auch festgestellt, dass die besten Plätze dort sind, wo man genau mittig zur Leinwand und genauso nah drin sitzt, dass die Ränder der 3D Brille gerade so die Leinwand erfassen, was in meinem Kino die hinteren Parkettreihen bzw. vorderen Logenreihen sind. Faern. 15:36, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Es gibt den Kinofilm Avatar auch im IMAX 3D Format (Odeon North Greenwich und Odeon Wimbledon) in London (Times 12:30 16:15 20:00 23:30) --laut Programmheft Friday JAN 22 to Thursday JAN 28--. Wird der Kinofilm auch in den Deutschen IMAX Kinos gezeigt (Sonycenter Potsdamer Platz Berlin)? Sollte man nicht im Artikel Avatar Aufbruch nach Pandora in der Vorlage oben Rechts (Dr.Crisp) einfuegen |"Kinoformate" "2D 3D IMAX 3D"? Kann die Vorlage nicht bearbeiten.82.109.84.114 21:30, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Den Film gibt es in allen 3D Formaten die in Kinosälen existieren, damit er auf der verfügbaren Technik läuft. IMAX 3D ist da genauso ein Marketingname, wie alle anderen Formatnamen auch. Warum sollte man also genau dieses Format hervorheben? Faern. 21:55, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::genau so wie man schreibt "DVD/Bluray" schreibe "2D/3D/IMAX 3D" (Das wuerde ich dort oben Rechts schreiben und nicht irgendwo im Artikeltext) 82.109.84.114 22:54, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) 3D-Blu-ray Gibt es einen offiziellen Termin zur Veröffentlichung? Schließlich verschenkt Panasonic in einer Aktion beim Kauf ausgewählter Produkte eben diese 3-D Blu-ray: http://www.panasonic.de/html/de_DE/6111252/index.html Redrivervalley 14:20, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Nein, ich habe schon alle möglichen Gerüchte gelesen von erstes Quartal 2011 bis Ende 2012. Auf nicht 100% gesetzeskonformem Wege gibt's sie schon seit Anfang November frei erhältlich. ;) Faern. 02:33, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich habe die 3D - Blu-ray über die Bestellung eines Panasonic 3D Players bekommen. Was Panasonic da mit Bürokratismus und der Geduld der Kunden abzieht, spottet jeder Beschreibung. Erst will die Anmeldeseite bei Panasonic die Seriennummer nicht annehmen und dann wird man nach einen Einsendung der Unterlagen (Kassenzettel, Internetformular), ca. 2 Wochen Wartezeit und einigen sinnlosen Telefonaten schriftlich informiert, dass es noch weitere 14 Arbeitstage dauern kann (warum eigentlich 14 wenn es Arbeitstage sind?). Achtung, besonders wichtig ist der Zusatz: "Nur teilnehmende Händler! Toll, wenn man am Sonntag den Link zur Aktion auf der Amazon Seite sieht, sofort bestellt, und dann der Link am Montag verschwunden ist und bleibt - so als wenn Amazon nicht mehr teilnimmt. Und wieder war ein Telefonat fällig. Die Blu-ray ist übrigens noch die Kinoversion. Wir dürfen also gespannt sein, wer die längeren Versionen ersteiget und damit seine Geräte an den Kunden bringen will. Ebay wirds freuen, denn manche Leute ordern gleich mehrere Player und versteigern die 3DBlu-ray's für rund 200€. Da der Player ca. 220€ kostet, wird dessen Versteigerung zum Gewinn. Den Player hätte ich übrigens sonst nie von Panasonic gekauft, da ich mit meiner Samsung LED7700+3DPlayer Kombi fast zufrieden bin.Banshee314 18:24, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::Dann ist Panasonics Plan bei dir wohl aufgegangen. Danke fürs Unterstützen des Bundeling Mists... :( Faern. 19:27, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::: Hier gehts leider nicht nur um das Bundeling, sondern auch um das Überleben von 3D im Handel. Die 3D Technik hat schon viele Jahrzehnte vergeblicher Einführungsversuche hinter sich. Der Handel, z.B. „mein“ Mediamarkt haben seit der Einführung der Fujifilm Finepixel W1 3D ( vor ca. 9 Monaten) gerade mal 1 Exemplar verkauft. Samsung und andere Hersteller unterstützen nicht mal die bisherigen 3D Foto- und einfachen 3D Videoformate! Die Mitarbeiter im Handel und den Hotlines der Hersteller werden darauf nicht geschult und behaupten (aus eigener Erfahrung mit 6 Elektronikmärkten Märkten und 3 Hotlines) allerlei wirres Zeug über Kompatibilität und Formate. Das Verhalten der Hersteller ist also eher ein Test der Käufer – es geht mehr ums Image. Fox wäre es bestimmt viel lieber, wenn 3D ausschließlich im Kino zu haben ist! Das entscheiden jetzt die Käufer.Banshee314 22:32, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::::3D Fotos werden mangels erschwinglicher Drucktechnik auch noch lange ein Nieschenprodukt bleiben und wer ein paar graue Zellen übrig hat, der kommt auch schnell auf die Idee, dass man für ein 3D Foto nicht unbedingt eine spezielle Kamera braucht, es sei denn man will bewegliche Objekte fotographieren. Da ich keinen TV habe, habe ich mir letzten Monat ein Nvidia 3D Vision Set zugelegt, was auch den Vorteil hat keine unterschiedliche Hardware für Filme, Spiele und Bilder zu brauchen. Die 3D Lösung ist gut, Treiber auch (außer fehlender Fenstermodus), aber das Abspielen von 3D Blu-rays ist darüber noch nicht idiotensicher, woran aber alleine die Abspielsoftware Schuld ist. Alle verfügbaren Softwares haben entweder sehr nervige Bugs oder noch Probleme beim Handling auf der Benutzeroberfläche. Die brauchbarste davon, bei der man auch die Parallaxe nach Belieben ändern kann, kann keine Blu-rays lesen, weshalb man erst einen Rip braucht. Bei den Hardware Blu-ray Playern siehts, nachdem was ich höre, auch nicht viel besser aus mit der ganzen Firmware-Updaterei und nicht funktionierenden Filmen. Dazu kommt noch, dass die meisten Leute keine Brille auf der Nase haben wollen zum Filme schauen und der Content noch rar ist. Das sind eben die typischen Early Adopter Probleme, die es bei allen neuen Formaten gab. Dass Kundenberater mangels Schulung oder Interesse meist inkompetent sind, hat nichts mit 3D zu tun, sondern betrifft alle Bereiche. Versuch mal in einem Geiz-ist-geil-Markt dich bezüglich eines gescheiten 5.1 Soundsystems beraten zu lassen, das nicht mit Brüllwürfeln daher kommt und deinen Anforderungen entspricht. ;) Faern. 22:28, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Mit dem Druck sehe ich das auch so, aber ich drucke auch meine sonstigen 2D Fotos nicht aus, sondern sehe sie im Bekanntenkreis über den Fernseher an. Ich mache seit ca. 10 Jahren 3D Fotos, erst mit 2 Diafilmfotoapparaten auf einer einfachen Holzschiene und dann mit 2 Pentax je 3MPixel (wirken im 3D-Bild wie eine deutlich höhere Auflösung). Mit solchen Eigenbauvarianten geht das ganz gut. Mit etwas Geschick kann man die auch halbwegs synchron abdrücken und Bewegungsprobleme vermeiden. Zusammenlöten hab ich auch mal gemacht, da wird man aber gleich wie ein T... beim Fluggepäck und der Einreise in andere Länder behandelt. Einen Spiegelvideovorsatz (ich sehe da keinen Patentaufdruck von Cameron :-) hab ich wegen der Größe und der Vorführprobleme von 3D Videos bisher nur selten genutzt. Die Vorführung mit linearer (die Brillen konnte man im IMAX Berlin erwerben) und zirkularer (kann man ja jetzt im Kino kaufen) Polarisation (früher Dia und später auch Beamer) hab ich mal auf meiner Silberleinwand getestet, aber der Aufbauaufwand ist einfach zu hoch. Dafür sind die Brillen aber leichter. Von Anaglyphen sollte man unbedingt abraten – ich sehe noch nach Jahren rote oder blaue Schriftzüge plötzlich räumlich. Rot - Blau geht auch nur mit LCD- nicht mit DLP- Beamern (6 Farben Rad). Ich habe z.Z. also ein paar 1000 Bilder und hoffte mit der allgemeinen Kinoeinführung endlich auf Technik zur einfachen Darstellung für Normalverbraucher. Die Brillen von Samsung sind übrigens nicht schwerer als die Real3D im Kino. Deine Nvidia - Lösung würde mich für die Bearbeitung am PC auch interessieren. Kann diese Lösung den hohen HDMI 1.4 Datenstrom der 3DBluray überhaupt verarbeiten?Banshee314 02:51, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::::::Jaja die Fototerroristen. :) Mit dem Rot/Cyan Schmarrn habe ich mich auch eine Weile gequält. Wenn ich längere Zeit damit auf der Nase verbracht habe, gabs danach für einige Minuten des Öfteren tolle rote und blaue Blitze beim Blick auf eine weiße Wand. Längere Zeit damit Spiele zu spielen war unmöglich, da die Farbverfälschungen ein zu starkes Handicap sind. Nvidia 3D Vision hat erstmal nichts mit HDMI zu tun. Das ist lediglich eine Kombination aus Nvidia Grafikkarte, Shutter-Brille, IR-Transmitter und 120Hz fähigem Anzeigegerät. Anzeigegerät kann ein entsprechender TFT, Beamer oder TV sein, angeschlossen per DVI-I (Dual Link) oder HDMI 1.4. Ab der GF 8800 lässt sich 3D per DVI-I benutzen, ab der GTX 2xx Serie gibt's 3D Blu-ray Unterstützung mit Hardware-Decoding über DVI-I und eingeschränkt über HDMI 1.3 (nur nicht kopiergeschützes Material, also Spiele, Videos und gerippte Filme) und ab der GTX 4xx lässts sich alles per HDMI 1.4 ausgeben und HD-Audio übertragen. Bis jetzt brauchte man immer Nvidia's Shutterbrille (bzw. den IR-Emitter), weil sonst der Grafiktreiber kein 3D zulässt. Jetzt führen sie aber auch eine Software namens 3DTV Play ein, die die Beschränkung aufhebt, sodass man beliebige HDMI 1.4 3D Setups benutzen kann unter Verwendung der 3D Lösung des TV Herstellers. Für die Software muss man aber extra bezahlen, sofern man kein 3D Vision Kit hat. Für 3D Fotos bietet Nvidia übrigens auch eine Diashow-Software an, die JPS, PNS und MPO Dateien lesen kann, ist aber sehr rudimentär. Da würde ich auch lieber den Stereoscopic Player nehmen, da der so ziemlich alle Ein- und Ausgabeformate beherrscht und man wie gesagt die Parallaxe nachträglich je nach Geschmack ändern kann. Faern. 00:12, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Die Mädels von israelischen Grenzschutz hatten sowas auch noch nicht in ihrem blutjungen Leben gesehen. Das Staunen kann man noch steigern, wenn man noch Werkzeug für Reparaturfälle mitnimmt, dauerts mal wieder länger. Ich benutzte bisher den StereoPhoto Maker (Freeware). Da gibts auch einen Player. Dein Hinweis auf den Steroscopic Player hat mich aber eben auf den Mixer geführt. Sowas brauch ich noch. Die Software zur Nvidia für ander TV werde ich mal suchen und weiterverfogen. Besten Dank für die Hinweise. :::::::::Machst du damit beruflich was oder ist 3D Fotonerd dein Hobby? Hast du ein paar deiner Werke online zum Anschauen? Faern. 21:20, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::: Reines Urlaubshobby. Über die Jahre hat sich von unterschiedlichen Reisen viel Rohmaterial angesammelt, Mit der neuen Technik hab ich die Motivation das mal Auszusortieren und die 3D Dias einzuscannen. Bevorzugte Motive sind Natur und alte Kulturen. Im Netz habe ich nichts, da man wenn schon, diese Bilderorte auch qualifiziert beschreiben sollte. Vielleicht biete ich sie vorhandenen Wikis an, z.B. über die Maya, Zeit müsste man haben :-) Banshee314 12:23, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Hier gibts gerade eine News über 3DTV Play: http://www.heise.de/-1164573/ Faern. 16:01, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::: Interessant, danke. Ich habe gerade nach einer Möglichkeit zum Erstellen von Einzel - 3D - Bildern aus der Bluray gesucht. Wenn ich nicht irre, gibt es hier im Wiki auch noch keine. Konnte aber keine Lösung im Netz finden. Bleibt nur das Foto vom Fernsehbildschirm!? Banshee314 21:25, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ich habe mir die Blu-ray mit einem AviSynth Skript ins Side-by-Side Format konvertiert und daraus eine .mkv Datei gemacht. Damit kann ich einfach mit jedem Player Screenshots machen und dann ins gewünschte Ausgabeformat bringen. Schau mal in mein Profil im englischen Wiki. :) Faern. 22:25, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Cool. Genau die Stelle von „Kehe, No!“ hatte ich bisher von der DVD als Hintergrundbild. Insgesamt eine sehr gute Auswahl! Wenn ich die cross Variante rumdrehe kann ich auch meine Prismenbrille verwenden. Ich schätze wir haben nicht die gleiche Art von 3DBluray (s.o. 5.12.10). Bei meiner würde dieser Versuch scheitern. Oder? :-) Banshee314 22:04, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC)p { margin-bottom: 0.21cm; } :::::::::::::::Welche andere 3D Blu-ray soll es denn noch geben? ;) Das einzige Problem bei der Umwandlung ist, dass auf einer 3D Blu-ray das Bild fürs rechte Auge in einer separaten Datei als MVC Datenstrom kodiert und nur ein Differenzbild zum linken Bild ist. Um daraus wieder ein Vollbild zu machen gibt's ein Plugin für AviSynth. Man setzt dann linkes und rechtes Bild einfach nebeneinander, halbiert ggf. die Breite falls man den Film an einem 3D TV abspielen will (hab ich nicht gemacht, hab ja 3D Vision) und kodiert das Ganze neu. Faern. 00:32, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Nun, nach nochmals intensiver Suche: Damit man die videodateien überhaupt bearbeiten kann, braucht es ja erst eines Schlüssels zum einlesen, und die sind absolut selten. Es sei denn, diese BR hatte den gar nicht nötig. Dann brauch ich nicht weiter dran denken. Du kannst meinen Satz nach dem lesen ruhig löschen. :) 84.183.135.121 13:44, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Mit einer bekannten Software einer auf Antigua und Barbuda ansässigen Firma lässt sich jede Blu-ray problemlos kopieren und ist durch das Recht auf Privatkopie gedeckt. :) Faern. 16:59, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: :::::::::: Alles klar, vor vielen Jahren mal frei zu kaufen, dann ist der Erfinder umgezogen. Die hatte ich mal, natürlich nur für defekte oder in alten Playern zickige oder zerkratzten DVDs. :) Banshee314 21:35, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Stimmt es.. 1.Das Jake und Neytiri in einer geschnittenen Szene Sex haben? 2.Das Neytiri in einer weiter rausgeschnittenen Szene schwanger ist 3.Das Jake und Neytiri im 2. Film ein Kind haben? Und noch ne Frage um was gehts im 2. Film?195.93.60.35 19:35, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Frage 1 kann ich bejahen, die Fragen 2 und 3 sind unklar.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 20:49, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) 1. Stimmt! 2. und 3. KÖNNTE sein! 4. Eins ist klar: Es geht über Pandora hinaus!Mr Angel 20:53, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Steht es jetzt fest, dass Jake und die anderen Pandora verlassen? Unsainted 22:07, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Meiner Meinung nach nicht. Cameron wäre schön blöd, wenn er jetzt genauere Informationen über Avatar 2 herausgäbe. Möglicherweise ist er sich selbst noch gar nicht sicher, in welche Richtung es gehen soll. Dr Sam Clemens 22:12, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) James Cameron hat vor ein paar Tagen in einem von ein paar Kids geführten Interview folgendes gesagt: "About the other moon? I can't say anything about the other moons in the Polyphemus system because that's top secret, because they're going to appear in the sequel". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4eaW5gHvb9U&feature=channel Zu 2. Nein, das steht nur im Skript, kann aber im 2. Teil aufgegriffen werden. Zu 3. Da es noch kein Skript gibt, kann das nicht beantwortet werden. Cameron hat allerdings gesagt, dass er ein paar Ideen aus seiner Urfassung in die anderen Teile unterbringen möchte. Faern. 22:59, 18. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Eine zusätzliche Frage: Wann kommt den der nächste Film ca. raus nächstes Jahr? in 2 Jahren? Mfg MeisterMax 13:21, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Frühestens 2013. Werf auch mal einen Blick hierrein: Forum:Avatar 2. Achja, willkommen im Wiki. ;) Faern. 13:35, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::zu 2. Ja, wenn im Bonusmaterial der Extended Collector's Edition es Jake ist, der Neytiri's beleibten Bauch berührt. Diese Szene ist allerdings nicht voll gerendet.Banshee314 18:33, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Frage Soll ich die neue Version aus Wiipedia hier einstellen, da sie mehr infos hat? Sorunome 16:08, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC)